


Sensible

by wanderlustlover



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Ysabel - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something Edward says his family never is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible

**Author's Note:**

> All of Edward Cullen and Meg Ford AU pieces come from them having met in Milliways Bar, at least a handful of years before his canon (thus, changing that it ever did happen) and a good while after The Fionavar Trilogy (leaving Ysabel's events entirely erased, as well.) 
> 
> All of these were written for Georgia.

It’s something Edward says his family never is -- in any number of moods, teasing to annoyed. To them, once or twice to her. You stop expecting people, who aren't fully ‘people,’ living in a microcosm, because both are all that they have, to. Be sensible. Maybe even believe that they can be. 

It doesn't stop him from the comment.

Or jumping to their defense should anyone else claim it.

 

 

Meg, on the other hand, has the trait spades. She can fluster, and even call it being highly logical, but it is one of his favorite things about her.


End file.
